


Red

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [37]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety, Gen, Keith and Red are so cute, Red is a dog, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Shiro begins to realize that service dogs aren't just for PTSD Veterans. They could also be for kids, like Keith.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "This is for your Single Dad Shiro verse; ever think of doing a story about how Red came into the picture? I'm super curious about it now."

Shiro was no stranger to service dogs at all. Being in the military he’d worked closely with many dogs and knew of service dogs to deal with PTSD outside of the military. He also now owned a business that paired up Veterans with service dogs to help them return _home._

              So Shiro knew the good that service dogs could bring to people.

              However, Shiro had never considered service dogs beyond PTSD victims of war or PTSD victims in general. If it wasn’t for Keith, Shiro was sure he would have gotten a service dog long ago, but he’d never considered that _Keith_ would need a service dog.

              “Wait, hold on. You wanna run that by me again?” Shiro asked Allura once more. She had tagged along with him as he went to the park with Keith early in the morning. Currently, Keith was on the swings all by himself, where he had been for the past couple of hours. Not once did he try to interact with the other kids or play with anyone. Shiro knew that Keith got anxious around strangers, even kids and even though he didn’t want to worry Keith, he was a bit worried that Keith would be alone all his life. Shiro wanted Keith to be surrounded by love.

              “Have you ever considered getting a service dog for Keith?” Allura asked with a raise of her eyebrows. “I know for a fact that you know what service dogs are mister.” She pointed at Shiro firmly whose hands rose in mock surrender. He chuckled as Keith jumped off the swing when a couple of girls jumped onto the others. Quickly, the seven-year-old headed towards Shiro and Allura where Allura was waiting with a juice box. Thanking her, Keith took a seat beside Shiro, legs barely hanging off the bench. Shiro easily cuddled up to him, when Keith leaned against his side.

              “I know what a service dog is. But why one for…him?” Shiro asked, not wanting Keith to know that they were talking about them.

              “Service dogs aren’t only for war veterans.” Allura laughed.

              “I know that!”

              “Or PTSD victims.” Allura said softly and Shiro frowned in confusion. “There are many types of service dogs. Therapy dogs. Support dogs. Emotional support dogs. Service dogs that aid with illnesses. Getting a service dog for _him_ could help with his distress at being separated from you and keep him calm when his anxiety gets bad.” Allura pointed out, causing Shiro to slump in his seat.

              Shiro wished that _he_ was enough to calm Keith’s anxiety.

              “Shiro, it’s not your fault. Sometimes we need other things to help keep us calm. It doesn’t mean you are doing a bad job.” As if reading his mind, Allura said this and gave Shiro’s arm a gentle pat. He smiled weakly at her but it didn’t reach his eyes entirely and Allura sighed. “Service dogs help. Surely you remember how much having a dog made you happy?”

              Shiro could remember his husky as clear as day. He loved that dog to pieces and he had been crushed when the dog finally passed away of old age just before his first deployment. Shiro nodded.

              “But just because you loved the dog and needed him, that didn’t mean you loved your mom or dad any less, right?” Allura asked and Shiro nodded feeling embarrassed. “The same will go for him. He will always love you.”

              Shiro was quiet for a few more moments as Keith finished up his juice box. Once he was all done, he handed the box to Shiro and opted to remain seated beside Shiro and Allura, rather than interacting with other kids. Shiro fondly glanced down at his son, stroking back the bangs off Keith’s forehead and sighed.

              “You really think a service dog would help?” Shiro asked and Allura beamed.

              “Of course! There are lots of benefits to having one and trust me. There are many children with his diagnosis who have service dogs or support dogs. Adults too.” Allura said gently. “I’m not telling you how to parent, Shiro. You don’t have to do this but it wouldn’t hurt to consider it. Would it?”

              Shiro bit his lip and shrugged. “I guess not.”

              Finally Keith broke his silence. “Daddy I gotsta go to the bathroom.”

x.V.x

              “Daddy, were you and Miss Allura talking ‘bout me, that day at the park?” Keith asked from his car seat in the back of Shiro’s car. Shiro glanced in the rearview mirror, swallowing thickly when he saw Keith looking earnestly at him. _How could he lie to those beautiful big, blue eyes?_ Shiro felt his heart sink when he pulled into the parking lot. He hadn’t realized that Keith had been listening to their conversation and he was a smart boy.

              “Um…”

              “About the dogs? Were you talking about me?” Keith asked innocently and twiddle his little sneakers and Shiro knew he was a gone. Sayonara. So long. Hasta La vista Shiro. Goodbye.

              “Yes.” Shiro admitted softly and parked the car. He turned the engine off in silence and turned around to finally face Keith. However, Keith’s eyes were trained on what was just a few feet away from their car, with shocked eyes. There was a small building with large glass windows and inside were _dogs._ Lots and lots of dogs.

              Shiro almost cooed and snapped a picture of Keith’s face upon seeing the dogs, as it slowly lit up. _Maybe this wasn’t a bad idea after all._

              “Keith, would you like a dog?” Shiro asked when Keith finally started squirming in his seat He honestly couldn’t remember when Keith had been this excited for _anything_ other than Shiro, his family and his three friends. It was a sight that Shiro wish he could keep forever.

              If only he keep that look on Keith’s face for the rest of his life.

              What a look of wonder.

              “Me?” Keith pressed a little finger to his chest and his mouth dropped open making him look much like a fish that Shiro wanted to swoon. _Oh my, how could one little person be this cute? And to think he is mine._ Shiro felt a goofy smile cross over his face.

              “Yes baby. A dog for _you.”_ Shiro chuckled and Keith swung his arms wildly. He couldn’t even begin to figure out how to express himself to his daddy but this was all so much.

              “Does a service dog mean something is wrong with me? Cause of my autism?” Keith felt his excitement drain out of his quicker than when it had entered him. Instantly, Shiro felt his heart break at the self-conscious look in Keith’s eyes. Keith was fully aware of his diagnostic and though he didn’t quite understand it yet, he was aware of it and even helped Shiro to research some. Okay, he mostly sat in Shiro’s lap while Shiro read and cuddled, but that was enough for Shiro.

              “Oh no, no. There is _nothing_ wrong with you.” Quickly, Shiro unbuckled his seat belt and exited the car. He unbuckled Keith from his own car seat and pulled him into his arms for a tight hug. Keith buried his face into Shiro’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Keith, you are perfect just the way you are. Yes, you are autistic, but you are also _smart._ And kind. And you love the color red and you know the name of all the dinosaurs memorized. You are my son and you are one of a kind. Sometimes people just need a little extra support and these dogs can help with that. I used to hug my dog when I was little and got scared. You get nervous sometimes, don’t you?”

              Timidly, Keith nodded.

              “Then a dog would help with that. Not because there is something wrong with you. Sometimes dogs can make us feel better, when people can’t.” Shiro explained softly and pushed back Keith’s hair. The boy was quiet for a few more minutes before finally looking at Shiro. Thankfully, there weren’t any tears in his eyes and Shiro smiled. “But Keith, if you don’t want a service dog, we do _not_ have to get one. If you’re uncomfortable, we can go home now.”

              Keith paused in thought and tapped his chin. “No. It’s okay daddy. I wanna look.” And the smile that Keith sent Shiro was enough to relieve any of Shiro’s worries. Together the two of them entered the facility and readied themselves for what was to come.

x.V.x

              “What do you think Keith?” Shiro asked after a couple of hours. Shiro personally knew a few of the employees here and they were ecstatic to help Shiro and Keith out. They’d led Shiro to the dogs who had been trained especially for neurological disorders, such as Asperger and Autism, and left them alone to look.

              Keith had been smiling the whole time as he went through dog after dog and pet them one after another. Each dog was already an adult and fully trained and each one handled Keith with care. However, Shiro had yet to see a spark in Keith’s eyes that signified _the one._

              “I don’t know daddy.” Keith sighed sadly. He was currently petting a German Shepard who was quietly sitting beside him. Keith had methodically been petting in the same spot for at least half an hour now.

              “Didn’t find the one?” Shiro asked with a wink and Keith visibly brightened with a nod.

              “Yeah, I like all these doggies. But I just don’t know. None of them felt super special, and I don’t want them to think they’re not special because they all are.” Keith said quickly and quickly scratched the dog behind the ear as if to apologize for not loving the do enough. Shiro chuckled

              “Don’t worry Keith. All of these dogs know you loved them and they understand that you need to find _your_ dog.” Shiro smiled and brushed off his pants. Keith sighed heavily before pushing himself off the ground and away from the dog, who had wandered off quietly. Just as the two were about to exit the room, an excited little bark stunned them both and a blur of yellow zoomed into the room through the crack in the door.

              Shiro watched as the little golden dog – _puppy_ actually – jumped on top of Keith, knocking him to the ground. For a moment, Shiro’s heart froze and he went to grab the puppy off Keith only to freeze at hearing Keith’s squeals.

              Keith _never_ squealed.

              Shiro fondly watched as the golden puppy’s tail wagged, looking like a blur, and it licked all over Keith’s face and body. Keith squirmed under the puppy but there was a huge smile on his face and his cheeks were rosy from laughing. Shiro felt his heart melt at the sight.

              “Lily! No! Lily! Oh my god sir, I am so sorry.” A young man who must work here, ran in breathlessly. He stared horrified at Keith and the golden puppy. “I am so sorry! She’s still in training but she doesn’t listen very well. She’s still so young and I am so sorry!”

              When the man went to pull the puppy off Keith, Shiro stopped him. “It’s quite alright. She means no harm. Actually, she and my son seem quite taken with one another.” Shiro laughed softly and the man finally stepped back. “Is she available?”

              “Um, well she’s only four months old. She’s still in training.” The teen explained nervously and Shiro nodded. “But she also has quite a temperament. She doesn’t get along well with a lot of people, nor does she listen well. Obviously.” He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Shiro frowned at the information but all his worries went away upon seeing Keith sitting upright and rambling to the puppy who was sitting happily in front of him. The puppy’s tail was still wagging so much that her butt was wiggling.

              “Do you think my son and I could take her? As long as we continue her training here?” Shiro asked softly. The teen continued to watch Keith and the puppy in amazement and even he was starting to have trouble telling Shiro no. It was apparent that Keith and this puppy had such a strong bond already and they’d only known each other for less than 10 minutes.

              “I’ll have to ask my superior but…if she enjoys being around the kid. I don’t see why not.” The teen shrugged and left the room to speak to his boss.

              Quickly Shiro sat himself down next to the puppy and Keith. Quietly, he watched the two in silence for a few more minutes as Keith introduced himself and Shiro to the puppy, who seemed to intently be listening to Keith’s every word. Shiro couldn’t help but smile at his son.

              “Daddy, this is Red. I want her to come home with us, can we go home?!” Keith asked excitedly and bounced up to his feet. The puppy was right on his heels and she jumped onto Shiro’s lap and suddenly he had _two_ sets of puppy eyes looking at him. _This isn’t good._

              “Why Red?” Shiro asked with a hint of a smile.

              “Because she looks like a Red doesn’t she?” Keith asked.

              “Her coat is yellow?”      

              “Not her coat daddy. Her name!” Keith rolled his eyes dramatically and Shiro laughed. “Like I look like a Keith. She looks like a Red, doesn’t she?”

              “She certainly does.” Shiro smiled and gave the puppy a soft pet on the end. The puppy barked excitedly and nose at Keith who couldn’t stop smiling. Soon enough Keith had begun to gather the items they would need for Red, while she followed after him, always one step behind. Shiro began to notice that whenever Keith was starting to fidget with his hair or scratch at his hands, when he was getting nervous, Red would gently nip at Keith’s hand and pull him away. Once distracted she would nudge his side and they would continue to gather items together. She even kept him away from the strangers who had entered the room to talk to Shiro about Red and Shiro couldn’t be more proud. Shiro knew that no matter what answer the teen came back with, Red was theirs.

              _Welcome home Red._


End file.
